InhibitionsExhibitions
by quiteinfamous
Summary: Bette Porter finds herself in Seattle to show off a new art exhibit and happens upon Callie Torres who is escaping from her life of monotony.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes feasted over the jovial citizens of Seattle as they maneuvered their way through the small art museum to survey the new erotic works of brilliant artists from around the world. The women dazzled in evening dresses of your standard navies, emeralds, deep plums and basic blacks, some exposing skin, some laced in fur; all flattering and all cliche. Their heels clinked against the marble tile as they walk with their male escorts clad in black designer tuxes and matching bow ties, nodding their heads at the displayed art in fine admiration. She rolled her eyes in boredom. Bette Porter would bet a million dollars that over half the people in the museum didn't have a clue as to what they were looking at. She should be back home in New York where art was revered and cultivated. The last minute decision to show the exhibit in Seattle's Museum of Art had made her laugh until she knew that Patron Carnegie - their benefactor - had been serious and thought it a good idea to deviate a bit from the usual settings. Remembering the smirk on the benefactress' old bo-toxed face made her temples throb. She didn't however mind the few days delay before she would return home to her wife of two and a half years and partner of eleven. She missed her beloved Angie and their newest addition, Samantha, but things were becoming a little too terse between Mrs. and Mrs. Porter. They each travelled too much and worked too much and never had much time for anything else between their jobs and children including sex. And when they had it, it was quick, a routine job to be completed. Still she had yet to backslide on their fidelity even though temptation, after looking at the erotica that surrounded her, seemed to always be in her reach.

"Miss Porter?" her new red headed assistant called her attention and held a blackberry out to her.

Bette scanned over the text and grabbed the phone from Bria's young hand. "That fucking idiot." Bette silently roared as her fingers tapped against the letters on the device. Bria, already used to Bette's mini tantrums, stood silent as her boss handled a Chicago museum director that wanted to once again coordinate the times and set up of the exhibition's next stop.

"I swear the fucking bowlegged bastard couldn't find his own fucking dick if it weren't attached between his legs." She smiles congenially to a passerby that had heard the last syllables of her tantrum before returning to the matter at hand. Her fingers stroked the last key before pressing send and she smiled at her dutiful assistant, handing her back the instrument. "I'm going to check in with Bryan before I leave. Please see that a car is waiting for me." Bria smiled back and walked off, leaving Bette as she scanned around while rubbing her left temple with two fingers in search of Seattle's mingling art director Her eyes landed on a women that had obviously not gotten the black tie memo and everything about what she wore screamed that she didn't give a fuck.

It had been a hard day for the Orthopedic Surgeon and she needed something to unwind her after a nine hour surgery that still resulted in death after a complication of the heart valve. A flyer, advertising the exhibit, was stuck between the windshield and wipers of her car had caught her attention. She was supposed to meet a friend at Joe's but he had a last minute cancellation and she welcomed the chance to enjoy a different scene. Her parents made it their mission to take their young daughter to museums as a child and she had long missed the myriad of expressions that art exposed to her. She could have spent the evening relaxing in the comfort of her apartment but she also had a need to get away from home, or maybe anything that reminded her of her perky ex-girlfriend. Or was it her almost reconciled girlfriend? She hadn't decided yet, but in any case, she needed away from their monotonous daily life. Somehow she went from feeling like a cherished treasure to just a pretty possession as the fire that used to burn bright seemed barely to flicker. So tonight she'd get away from the blue eyed blond, work and friends and slipped into a strapless, skin tight yellow number that cupped and lifted her ass, stopping just below the knees with black stilettos that made her calves pop proudly. Her hair was straightened and poured over her right shoulder like a black waterfall, landing just above where her breast's curve rounded. She stood with one leg straight and the other with the knee slightly bent and an arm folded against the other that held a glass of red wine. Her head was cocked as she looked over the painting and the way she pursed her lips told Bette that she knew what she was looking at. The fact that it was Bette's favorite work of art in the exhibit didn't hurt.

Bette smoothed her long delicate fingers over her black, frill sleeve lace dress that travelled down the length of her to just above her ankles and then rubbed at the back of her neck to make sure no strand of curled brown locks had fallen from its place atop her head. With shoulders back, she began to approach the women that made her forget what here eyes were initially looking for.

"You like this one?"

The startled Latina turned to Bette with her free hand now covering her slightly heaving chest. She swallowed the remnants of red liquid that lingered on her tongue and smiled, her eyes completely leveled with the stranger's. "Yes. It's interesting."

"How so?"

An eyebrow arched and her eyes unsubtly scanned the tall beauty before her. Was she being challenged? The sudden electric chill that travelled her spine told her to play. "Well, this artist is an obvious fan of Monet, but what he does with with the mixture of colors is incredible. I've never seen them blend like that before."

Bette watched the raven haired's hands as they gestured at the work that hung a great expanse on the wall. There was something incredibly sexy about her hands. Delicate, but strong. She wondered how they felt.

"I'm a bit surprised they allowed the piece in here actually, considering the subject matter is a far reach from landscape paintings."

"Do you find it offensive?"

The Latina paused, eyeing between the work and the woman, her chest rising a falling a bit more rapidly. "Not at all. Erotica as art is breathtaking and incredibly _hot_."

Bette's lips parted at the emphasis, and her cheshire grin spread across her beautifully sculptured face. "Bette Porter."

"Callie Torres." She said, shaking the golden brown hand extended to her. Bette had been correct in her assessment, her hand was strong but softer than a rose petal.

"Do you know what I find enthralling?" Bette asked, her eyes now fixed on the creation.

"Please."

"The way this artist blends his subjects so that the observer doesn't quite know where he ends and she begins, as if both their inhibitions are intwined. See here?"

Callie looked down the stretch of Bette's arm, over every muscle, to the tip of her well manicured finger as she pointed at a specific part of the piece. Her eyes lingered just a bit at the smallness of her wrist before flicking her eyes to what was being pointed out to her.

"They're wholly connected yet still individualized."

Callie had long forgotten about the work as her eyes stared at Bette's profile as she talked with a passion that caused Callie to squeeze her thighs together in an effort to calm an arousal.

"The way he enters her, looks so painful," she finished with a shudder turning her brown eyes back to her new friend.

Callie smirked before taking another sip from her glass. "It's not that painful."

Bette raised an ironic eyebrow as her pouty lips spread slowly and a small laugh escaped. Of course she would approach yet another bisexual. She had a gift.

Bria approached Bette with caution having witnessed the exchange of flirtatious glances. "Ms. Porter?"

Bette twisted her torso to turn toward her tiny helper, smile still in tact.

"Your car is waiting."

She gave a simple nod before returning her attention to Callie and Bria was off.

"You're leaving?" Callie questioned, disappointment lacing her voice.

Bette hesitated. She knew she should leave and that a simple goodbye should be the last of it, but something about the younger woman intrigued her and to end their new acquaintance would be a shame. Something about they way her eyes displayed so many emotions with every glance. Or maybe it was the way she bit at her bottom lip that threatened to ruin a new pair of underwear. Still she could not fall back to old habits and she lowered her eyes to hide the burning desire behind them.

"Yes, a lovely suite at the Archfield awaits me. I have to be up early for a flight to Chicago, and do this all over again."

Callie noticed the look, the same look her girlfriend used to give to her that easily set her ablaze. The radiant smile that went along with the look only made her curiosity about the older woman intensify. But Callie wasn't a cheater so she attempted to let it go. Instead she swallowed and brought her glass back to her mouth. Bette caught the glass with her hand clasped over Callie's and a small shock went through them both. She smiled, taking the glass from Callie and took a sip, her eyes returning to fall on Callie's as the brunette unconsciously licked her lips. Bette ignored the twinge between her legs before handing the glass back.

"Hmmm." She wasn't sure if the pleasure came from the taste of wine or the yearning behind her new friend's eyes. She decided to tempt fate. "Care to join me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bette had the slightly taller women pinned against the hotel door, moans escaping them both between short inhalations of air. No questions were asked between the two on the drive to the Archfield. It was an unspoken agreement that this tryst between strangers had actually never happened; that Callie had returned home to her apartment, that evening and that Bette had begun plans for the next days activities; that they had in fact parted the museum simply as strangers of similar tastes. Bette hadn't slightly brushed her fingers against Callie's breast as she played with her thick mane, taking in her intoxicating scent. Callie hadn't gotten goosebumps when her fingers finally landed on the golden brown of Bette's arms as her mouth pressed against hers.

Shoes were gotten rid of as hands tangled in the other's hair, Bette's loose curls toppling over her lace covered shoulders. The kisses were hungry, as both were in need, their tongues wrestling, searching and tasting each other's. Callie welcomed the roaming hands that caressed with visceral want, a feel she hadn't felt in far too long. Bette bathed in Callie's touch allowing her to turn her against the door so that she was now pinned. Callie's hands cupped the art lover's breasts, massaging them throw the fabric of the three thousand dollar dress. Her mouth lowered to the older woman's long succulent neck, kissing and sucking, but careful to not leave marks. Bette's mouth parted as groans made their way out, but she wanted more.

In surprise, Callie found herself turned against Bette's chest, as Bette's mouth landed on the back of her neck while her hands searched out the zipper of the yellow dress that would release its hold on the voluptuous body her hands were in great need of more contact with. The dress pooled around the Latina's ankles leaving her clad in only a black strapless bra and matching thong. Bette's breath hitched as she took in the new sight, her hungry eyes growing larger with marvel. Her mouth found its way back to the back of her neck, and licked across the tan shoulder blades before taking a small bite. Callie shuddered and her hands felt behind her, tugging at the fabric that still held her new lover captive, but Bette wasn't finished exploring the perfect work of art before her so she captured the roaming hands and held them to Callie's sides. Callie whimpered as Bette took in an earlobe, kneading the soft flesh between her teeth. Callie's knees buckled and Bette released her hands to wrap her own around the surgeon's waist to hold her in place. Once steadied, one hand made its ways down over Callie's firm stomach to her toned thigh, squeezing and clawing before moving to feel her over the thin, wet fabric. The surgeon's head rolled as her hand covered Bette's as it rubbed over her excited sex.

"You feel so good," Bette purred in her ear before dragging her tongue from the back of her ear, down her exposed neck and across to her now favorite spot on the left shoulder.

Callie was lost in sensations and barely noticed when swift hands rid her of her bra, muttering only murmurs in reply. Bette walked with Callie pressed against her toward the expansive bed, enjoying every sound of pleasure that escaped Callie's gorgeous mouth. She twirled the curvy woman back around to face her, capturing her mouth once again. Callie's hardened nipples scratched against the frill lace and her hands instinctively began to tug at the dress.

"Take it off," she ordered with labored breath that demanded that the art lover acquiesce to her request.

She pushed Callie down to the bed, watching gleefully as the younger woman's heavy breasts bounced while smiling through a bite of her lower lip. Brown eyes watched as the other brown eyed woman stepped back, her arms going behind her back to pull down the zipper. She was slow and deliberate and she only finished fully removing the article when Callie sat up, impatient with want. She returned to her raven haired lover clad only in a nude colored thong of her own. She crawled next to her on the bed, fingers trailing up her lover's as pouty lips landed on full. Bette's tongue ran over the roof of Callie's mouth, sending shivers through her middle. Callie smiled as the shiver passed, her hands exploring Bette's tiny waist, inner thighs and wet center. Bette took Callie's hand away, laying her down against the mattress, her mouth taking in a soft but hardened nippled, alternating between sucks and flicks. She did the same to the other as Callie arched against her with her hand slid down the soft tan skin. Callie gasped when Bette's fingers found her clit, rubbing small circles across and around it. Her hand flew to the smaller woman's arm and her nails dug into its flesh.

"You're so wet," she mouthed against nipples, reveling in the feel of small shudders beneath her. Every touch, she got a reaction to. "So wet."

Bette's hand slipped deeper underneath the thong, her fingers sliding against the moist folds, down to her center and back to her clit. Callie moaned in pleasure, her other hand grabbing at the bed sheets. Bette pulled herself up slightly, kissing trails of kisses along Callie's jaw, across her cheek and back to her mouth. She quieted a loud moan as two fingers entered Callie, pulling out a bit and returning with fingers curled to hit her g spot. The heel of her palm tapped against her the doctor's clit repeatedly as she entered. She was tight and perfect and her juices flowed without end. Callie's hips bucked against the pleasing hand, her mouth sucking at Bette's lower lip. Bette felt as the walls began to tighten and she lifted her head to watch the sensations float over Callie's perfectly painted face. Callie dug her head into the pillow, as the fingers quickened their pace inside of her and her hips began to move of their on accord.

"Fuuuck," she cried, lifting her head only to fall back against the mattress.

Bette found her breathtaking and she felt pleasure source through her own body as her fingers dug deeper and harder into the other woman's core. The orgasm hit Callie hard as she shook under Bette's touch, the hand that held the bed sheets moving over her face to cover her eyes. A silent sob mixed guilt and shame with pleasure. Her body stilled after a moment and her hand fell from her face as tears fell down the sides of her face, landing onto the pillow. Bette recognized the shame and guilt as it mirrored her own, once upon a time.

"Callie-," she finally spoke.

But Callie didn't want to hear any condolences. It was already done. Instead she shook her head and lifted herself to recapture Bette's mouth, rolling them so that she was now on top. Her kisses were hungry and deep as if searching for answers that only the inside of Bette's mouth knew the answers to. Her fingers tangled in Bette's curls before exploring down her long neck, across her clavicles and around her firm breasts. Her fingers squeezed and caressed the peek of the brown nipples before she broke the kiss to trail kisses over where her hands had just been. Her hot mouth took in a bud and she could swear she tasted heaven. Her mouth went from one areola to the other, in quick succession. Bette's moans grew louder and her fingers dug into Callie's scalp. She was being worshipped by Callie every touch and her body trembled in pleasure. The raven beauty's hand replaced her mouth as she continued to travel down, feeling the trembles against her lips. She licked the taut stomach, her tongue dipping around and into the other woman's belly button.

"Hmmm."

Pleased, Callie smiled at the encouraging sound. She sat up when she got to the nude colored thong and her hands left the breasts to tug at the fabric. She had no need for it. Bette lifted her hips from the mattress and Callie pulled it off over her long golden legs and tossed them aside. Bette's own hands caressed her breasts as Callie's ran up and down the inner thighs. Bette smiled up at Callie as Callie teased her, returning with a devilish smile of her own. Finally, she spread the masterpiece that were Bette's legs apart and lowered her mouth to her craving. Bette's hands flew to Callie's hair, as tongue met engorged bulb. Callie sucked then licked, sucked then licked before her tongue drew small circles around the nerves of excitement. Bette's body hummed in pleasure before her back arched and her legs lifted to wrap around Callie's neck. Callie continued her exercise, dragging her tongue down to dip into the art connoisseur's center. Her taste was sweet and Callie slurped a bit before dipping again and again. Her tanned hand reached up to feel the small convulsions of Bette's stomach as her other hand squeezed where inner thigh met fold. Her mouth returned to the bundle of nerves, her tongue flicking, licking and sucking as her hand left the thigh to allow a finger to enter Bette's core.

"Ohhh... my g-god," Bette cried to an invisible deity.

Callie's finger dipped slowly, but Bette's writhing body had no patience so she entered another, curving to hit the g spot, increasing her work as her mouth continued to torture the sex nub. Bette's thighs squeezed around Callie's neck as the younger beauty continued her assault, drinking her in. Her fingers dipped harder as her tongue made concentrated circles. Walls began to cave, and Bette's hips bucked furiously, her thighs tighter around her lover's neck. She shook as the wave came down and Callie turned her head to kiss and lick the thigh over her right shoulder. Her fingers continued to pulse inside her but they slowed as she rode the wave to its end.

She helped Bette to lower her legs and she climbed the sweat soaked body, falling to her side. Bette's perfect smile shined back at her and she grew suddenly shy, lowering her eyes as she watched her hand drag lazy circles over Bette's nipples. Bette hooked a thigh over Callie's hip and reached to remove a now wavy strand of hair from her face as she recovered.

"You're a goddess."

"Hmmm." The bigger women dipped her nose into the curve of Bette's shoulder before kissing it as Bette continued to play with her midnight locks.

"She probably doesn't deserve you."

Callie's dark eyes met her lovers and her satisfied smile abandoned her face. "Don't." She didn't wish to be soothed. She'd deal with tonights consequences another night. Even if the perky blond wasn't for her, she didn't deserve this.

Bette's expression wore like a hurt puppy so Callie leaned over to kiss her to lessen the harsh way she spoke the word. But Bette understood. She too had a blond waiting for her at home, and it was only made worse that she knew the blond was for her and that _she_ probably didn't deserve _her_.

"I - I just - I needed this. I know it's wrong, but-"

"I know." Bette whispered, her thigh rubbing against Callie's bare hip, her thong strap grazing against her skin.

She leaned over to kiss the tears that began to fall down the beautiful caramel face. She gazed into the eyes that she found enthralling, the eyes that exposed Callie's every inner feeling and emotion. She could get lost in them but tonight she would simply get lost in God's masterpiece and make this night, their night, worth it. She kissed the tears from the other eye and trailed kisses over the freckled nose and back to those heavenly lips. Callie's lips parted to welcome back the tongue as Bette tasted herself. The smaller woman, slowly pushed Callie onto her back as she pressed herself against her. Taut stomach met smooth as desire ignited again. Callie's hands trailed down Bette's smooth back to grab her ass. Bette moved to straddle her, her legs falling at her sides. She captured Callie's hands, pinning them above her head.

"You're kind of a control freak, you know that?" Called stated, head slightly cocked to the side, her famous eyebrow raised.

Bette laughed before lowering herself, her mouth barely hovering over Callie's. "I've been told."

Callie smiled as she raised her head to allow lips to meet. Bette lifted herself off Callie to drag the last remaining article from her body, down over her magnificent legs before returning to her spot. Bette slid down a bit farther, moving Callie leg just so. The surgeon's breath hitched as Bette's clit met hers and Bette began to grind against her slowly. Callie's eyes closed against the sensation, and Bette watched as bottom lip was sucked in, a habit she found completely endearing, and incredibly sexy. The younger woman's hands ran up and down Bette's lithe body, finally holding on to her small waste as Bette continued to grind against her, increasing her pace. Bette threw her head back as her orgasm fast approached and Callie held her tighter, lifting her hips to meet the increasing grinds. A scream left the older woman's mouth as her walls tightened and juices spilled to mix with Callie's. She shook, slumping over her younger lover. Callie pressed a hand against Bette's drenched face to smooth back her damp brown hair. Bette looked up at her, resting her chin between her breasts and smiled, surprised at her body's reaction. Callie smiled down at her, her hands returning to Bette's waist to tug her up, but Better shook her head before kissing the spot her chin had rested against and lifting herself slightly to travel kisses down Callie another time. Bette hovered over Callie's sex, lifting Callie's fallen legs so that her feet rested against the mattress. She kissed the moist folds, letting her tongue slide up and down the slit, but never reaching the bundle of nerves. Callie's mouth hummed, her hands firmly caressing and massaging her breast and tugging at her nipples. Bette continued to slid her tongue between the folds, both her hands squeezing the lower part of Callie's thighs. Bette's own body shuddered at her taste as she took her time, enjoying her scent and flavor. Callie gasped loudly and exhaled a moan when tongue finally found heaving clit. It flicked with fast pace against her, hips lifting as jolts of electricity travelled throughout her entire being. Bette slowed the pace, creating slow circles before leaving the bud and dipping the tongue into her core. She dipped, dragging her along inside of her and dipped again, tasting her fully. Spanish mumbles poured from the Latina's lips, her hands pressed against her lover's head. Bette's tongue found the excited sex again and she altered between flicks and circle before allowing her teeth to slightly graze, making the Latina's hips leave the mattress another time. She sucked, and flicked, sucked and flicked, one hand leaving succulent thigh to allow fingers to enter her roughly.

"Oooooh!"

Her fingers pumped inside her deep, hard and fast as her mouth continued to concentrate on Callie's aroused clit. Hips lifted, again and again, with loud sounds pleasure spilling freely from Callie's mouth. Bette felt her walls tighten, but her pace didn't let up as she couldn't get enough of her taste and her fingers her feel. Callie's thighs closed against Bette's neck as she bucked against her will, waves of pleasing sensations flowing all over her body, down to her curled toes that dug into the sheets. Bette's fingers exited as the orgasm washed over her, but her mouth refused to abandon the sweet sex.

"Bette! Fuuck mmmm, Bette!"

Callie tried to tug Bette away, but her tongue continued to flick and suck and her sensitive bud. She squeezed her legs tighter against Bette, but Bette held her thighs with her hands and pressed her mouth harder against her. Callie screamed as the waves continued to roll through her, her head thrashing, hips bucking and nails digging. She tried to troll her hips away, but Bette held on, moving with her not yet satisfied. The shaking woman beneath her, only making her want more. Words could no longer form on Callie's lips as sight left her eyes and her body elevated completely off the bed. Bette, finally satisfied, crawled up the length of her and watched as Callie continued to shake. She wrapped her long golden arms around her and felt as the tremors slowed but continued against her. Callie's chest heaved with quick succession, sweat falling from her brow. Bette smiled at her work, kissed the side of her neck and waited until Callie regained her sight. A final shockwave rocked Callie and she remained still on the bed, feeling Bette's arms around her.

"Oh my god." The words were barely audible.

She finally turned to look at her lover, eyes welling and mouth threatening to tremble. She had never came that hard in her life and the thought of just returning to her basic routine nearly killed her. Bette read every though across her face and simply held her tighter, head bent to kiss a shoulder. She'd go back to her routine life as well but always with the memory of the beautiful stranger with similar tastes.


End file.
